


Secret Love

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Supernatural [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by alisadelina : Can you do Crowley x reader are in love but the have to keep it a secret from Sam and Dean because they don’t know until they catch you in bed together.
Relationships: Crowley & Reader, Crowley & You, Crowley/Reader, Crowley/You
Series: Supernatural [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071260
Kudos: 21





	Secret Love

Keeping secrets and lying was very easy for you. It sort of came with the hunter life. About 98% you were lying about your identity just to keep people safe. But when secrets concerning your relationship with a certain King of Hell, that was hard. What made it even harder was living with the two hunters that despise said demon more than anything. 

“Hey Y/N!” Dean called into the library, “Sam and I are going on a hunt two towns over! Hold the fort down will ya?”  
You looked up from the book you were reading, “Got it Dean-o! Come back whenever!”

“See ya whenever!”  
“Bye Sam!”

In the distance you hear Sam yell back, “Bye Y/N!” You listened to hear the door of the bunker slam shut and a couple minutes later, you hear the Impala roar to life. 

You shot up from your seat and ran to your room. You changed out of your jeans and put on some comfy sleep shorts that you wouldn’t dare wear around Dean. You then grabbed your iPod and inserted into the speaker in the kitchen. Your music blasted and you began to take out your supplies to bake some cookies. 

After a couple minutes, you began to mix the ingredients together. Then the song “Black Magic” by Little Mix came on. You loved this song because it reminded you of a certain demon that had stolen your heart. You started to sing and dance along with the music.

All the girls on the block knocking at my door!  
Wanna know what it is make the boys want more!  
Is your lover playing on your side?  
Said he loves you,  
But he ain’t got time.  
Here’s the answer.

Come and get it

At a knocked down price.

You rocked your hips to the beat as you sang. Oh boy, if the boys saw you now, you wouldn’t hear the end of it. 

Crowley watched the boys drive away to their hunt. He immediately popped into Y/N’s room, but didn’t find her there. He then heard music blasting. He listened to find its source hoping it would lead to you. Sure enough, he found the kitchen and saw you there in sleep shorts and a tshirt rocking your hips to the music.

Full of honey,  
Just to make him sweet.  
Crystal balling,  
Just to help him see  
What he’s been missing.  
So come and get it,  
While you’ve still got time.

Get your boy on his knees  
And repeat after me, say

You were putting clumps of cookie dough onto the pan when you had the sudden urge to stop and dance. You sang along:

Take a sip of my secret potion,  
I’ll make you fall in love.  
For a spell that can’t be broken,  
One drop should be enough.  
Boy, you belong to me,  
I got the recipe  
And it’s called black magic

Crowley leaned on the door frame of the kitchen and watched you. You looked so adorable and yet so sexy. He still couldn’t figure out how he managed to fall of you, but at this moment. He didn’t care. 

You danced to the chorus and sang:

“Take a sip of my secret potion,  
One taste and you’ll be mine.  
It’s a spell that can’t be broken  
It’ll keep you up all night  
Boy, you belong to -AH!”

When you turned around, you saw Crowley standing there with a smirk on his face. You blushed. You immediately ran to your iPod and stopped the music.  
Crowley walked towards you, “Oh don’t stop. I was enjoying the show.”

You blushed even more, “H-How long were you standing there?”

“Long enough." 

You groaned in embarrassment. Crowley chuckled, "Y/N, I’ve seen you naked and begging for me to take you. And you think this is embarrassing?”

You turned around and finished setting the cookie dough onto the pan, “I probably looked like a fool.”

You feel Crowley’s arms snake around your waist, “Love, that’s what makes me want you. You don’t mind making a fool of yourself. Now, why don’t you put those cookies in the oven and we can, what do the kids say it nowadays, Netflix and Chill?”

You laughed, “Alright, but promise me that you’ll NEVER say that again.”

Crowley kissed you on the lips, “It’s a deal." 

You two sat on your bed and watched Netflix with little kisses in between. You suddenly thought about how the boys would react if they saw you right now. You also thought about the many times you’ve lied to them so you could see Crowley.

"Woah, Y/N. You look hot! Where you off to?”  
“A date.”  
“Who’s the lucky guy? Plan on bringing him here?”  
“Uh HELL NO.”

“Y/N, why does your mouth look red and swollen?”  
“I-uh, fell out of bed and face planted the floor.”

“Um, Y/N. where did these flowers come from?”  
“I saw them when I was out and…er… thought they were beautiful, so I bought them.”  
“Oh really?”  
“Can’t a girl buy flowers for herself?!”

This was bad, but you couldn’t help it. You really fell hard for Crowley and if that means lying to your hunter brothers then fuck it. 

You sat in front of Crowley with your back against his chest. You were currently invested in watching “Merlin” until you started feeling lips on your neck. The episode was getting interesting, so you tried to ignore them. You then feel Crowley’s hand massaging your thigh.

“You’re supposed to be watching the show.” you mumbled

“I have much more fun ways of spending our time together." 

"Stop it, Crowley.”

“I just want you to pay attention to me.” He mumbled into your neck. He began to start poking you on your sides. He knew you were ticklish there.

You immediately got up and straddled his legs. He smirked, “Seriously, Crowley. I said-”

You were interrupted by Crowley forcing his lips onto yours. Eh. Fuck it. You went with it. He grabbed your hips and brought you closer to him. You were so into your sudden makeout session you didn’t hear the boys come back home. 

Dean called out your name, but you didn’t respond.

Sam looked at him, “Maybe she’s in her room.”

They both walked over to your door and opened it. Their eyes widened in shock.

“What the hell?!” Dean yelled. 

You and Crowley stopped.

“Shit,” you muttered under your breath, “You should go.”

“Not gonna happen” whispered Crowley. He looked behind you, “Hello boys.”

“Y/N, what do you think you’re doing?” Sam asked as he pulled you away from Crowley

“Oh ya know, watching some Netflix and making out with my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend? There is no way in hell Crowley is your boyfriend. What did he do to you? Did he give you something? Did he put you under a spell?” Dean said.

“I didn’t do anything, Squirrel. I would never. Y/N is telling the truth.”

“This ends now!” Dean yelled.

“You have no control over me, Dean! I am my own person and I get to decide who I can or cannot be with! Not you!”

“I can’t deal with this right now. Sammy, go talk some sense into her.”

You looked at Sam, “Don’t even-”

“No, wait, Y/N. Listen to me. I know what you’re going through. Believe it or not, I had a small relationship with a demon too. It didn’t end well. But like you said, you’re your own person. I’m not going to try to control you. I just want you to be careful, especially with him. And don’t worry. I’ll try to talk to Dean." 

You hugged Sam, "Thanks Sam. And did I ever tell you you’re my favorite?" 

Sam hugged you back and looked at Crowley, "You better be careful and treat her right.”

Crowley glared at him, “Noted.”

You turned to Crowley after Sam left and shut the door, “Well, that went better than I expected.”

Crowley pulled you into his arms “How did you expect it to go?" 

"A lot more yelling, punching, and guns firing." 

“I love you, Crowley.”

"I love you too, Y/N. Now where were we…”


End file.
